harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Festivals (ANB)
} |width= }}}} |align=right |limit= } }} Spring Llama Festival Spring 4th Garden Tour Spring 11th Spring Thanksgiving Spring 14 Yak Festival Spring 18 Beekeeping Festival Held on Spring 22, any products produced by a bee must be entered if you want to participate. If you win, all the prices of bee type products will go up Music Festival Held on Spring 25, the people of the town gather to hear music from other detizens of Echo Town. This is unlocked when you have 15 people living in the town. Spring Crop Festival Held on Spring 30, acceptable spring crop festival vegetables are cabbages, cucumbers, potatoes, strawberries, and turnips, acceptable spring crop festival fruits are cherries, acceptable spring crop festival flowers are all herbs, cacti, cotton, flax, pink roses, marguerites, and tulips, and acceptable spring crop festival other are common mushrooms, coral mushrooms, lotus root, shiitake mushrooms, shimenji mushrooms, soybeans, trumpet mushrooms, wasabi, and wheat. For Beginner, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Intermediate, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Advanced, is third place, is second place, and is first place. Sun Flower Festival Spring 31 Summer Alpaca Festival Summer 4 Garden Tour Summer 11 Insect Tournament Opening Summer 15 Insect Tournament Closing Summer 18 Food Festival Summer 21 Fireworks Festival Summer 25 Summer Crop Festival Held on Summer 30, acceptable summer crop festival vegetables are corn, onions, pineapples, pumpkins, tomatoes, and watermelon, acceptable summer crop festival fruits are bananas, peaches, and mango, acceptable summer crop festival flowers are all herbs, cacti, cotton, flax, hydrangeas, red roses, and sunflowers, and acceptable winter crop festival other are common mushrooms, coral mushrooms, lotus root, shiitake mushrooms, shimenji mushrooms, soybeans, trumpet mushrooms, wasabi, and wheat. For Beginner, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Intermediate, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Advanced, is third place, is second place, and is first place. Fall Cow Festival 4 Garden Tour 11 Fishing Tournament Opening 15 Fishing Tournament Closing 18 Chicken Festival 21 Foliage Festival Held on Fall 25, after selling 30 potatoes and 30 yams this festival is unlocked. This festival is meant to appreciate the fall colors. The player then has to gather fallen leaves and bring them to the festival square. The townsfolk then dine on baked potatoes after you bring the leaves. Fall Crop Festival Held on Fall 30, acceptable fall crop festival vegetables are carrots, eggplants, green peppers, spinach, and yams, acceptable fall crop festival fruits are apples, cocoa, grapes, and kiwi, acceptable fall crop festival flowers are all herbs, cacti, cotton, flax, gerberas, nandeshiko, and white roses, and acceptable winter crop festival other are common mushrooms, coral mushrooms, lotus root, rice, shiitake mushrooms, shimenji mushrooms, soybeans, trumpet mushrooms, wasabi, and wheat. For Beginner, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Intermediate, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Advanced, is third place, is second place, and is first place. Pumpkin Festival 31 Winter Snow Festival 4 Garden Tour 11 Winter Thanksgiving 14 Sheep Festival 18 Starry Night Festival Held on Winter 25, you will earn +2000 FP with your regardless of whether you or single or not. Winter Crop Festival Held on Winter 30, acceptable winter crop festival vegetables are bok choy, broccoli, and daikon, acceptable winter crop festival fruits are oranges, acceptable winter crop festival flowers are all herbs, cacti, cotton, flax, blue roses, gentains, and snowdrops, and acceptable winter crop festival other are common mushrooms, coral mushrooms, lotus root, shiitake mushrooms, shimenji mushrooms, soybeans, trumpet mushrooms, wasabi, and wheat. For Beginner, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Intermediate, is third place, is second place, and is first place. For Advanced, is third place, is second place, and is first place. New Years Eve 31 Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Festivals Category:Guides Category:Cleanup